MISSING
by Kokoro Rin
Summary: Music Sch!AU, Fem!Kuroko, AkaKuro, heavy amnesia theme to the point it may be overused. Seijuuro and Tetsuki grew up together until they were torn apart by their family. Tetsuki, however, was truly broken when Seijuuro lost his memories about her. Seijuuro couldn't find peace in the girl his father introduced to. Will they be able to find their missing pieces?
1. First and Last

A/N: Thank you for clicking on "MISSING". Please leave a comment after reading the chapter. This is a fem!Kuroko, Akakuro, Music!AU story. There will be inconsistencies present that might not be addressed at all as well. It's not beta-ed either. Enjoy!

* * *

-2 years old-

* * *

Their parents watched their children in joy as they sipped their grand tea. The bubbly voices of the toddlers, one two years and the other one years old, filled the air. People in the household often mistook them as siblings for they looked like twins. The adults laughed, watching their cute attempts to exchange conversations. After all, all they can hear are barely coherent words from them.

A stern-looking man, under the name of Akashi Shiori, turned to look at his company's road warrior. "They look good together. Maybe, we'll have them marry each other in the future?" He joked.

The business traveller, Kuroko Tetsuo, had a shock for a moment but when he saw his boss having a cheeky smile instead of the polite, mean business smile, he laughed along with him. "Ha-ha! If my daughter feels that he is the one, I'll gladly let him marry her."

Before they could continue, they heard their children mumbling something towards each other.

"T-Tet- Tetsu!" The red headed toddler said victoriously.

The bluenette pouted at the nickname she was given. She shook her head and walked over to the boy. "No no, Sei-kun. My name Tetsuki. Te-tsu-ki."

The boy scrunched up his eyebrows, concentrating to say her name. Their mothers had their video cameras out, recording the cute moment of the toddlers.

"T-Tetsu-Tetsuki?" Sei-chan, real name Akashi Seijuuro, managed. The girl smiled brightly and clapped.

"Goo(d) Jo(b) Sei-chan!" She recalled the praise her mother uses when she performed something amazing. Seijuuro smiled and continued to chant her name. "Tetsuki! Tetsuki!"

Their parents laughed and continued to film them, remembering the happy moments stored up in their handheld devices.

* * *

-5 years old-

* * *

"Tetsuki-san!" The red head called out to the bluenette who is standing in the middle of the flowers innocently. She turned around and faced him, a small daisy held between her fingers. The little boy felt his cheeks turn pink but he kept walking forward, remembering what his father said about confronting girls, old or young.

Women are delicate flowers. You need to be gentle with them when you approach them or else they will run away from you. So when you go up to Tetsuki-chan, be sure to be nice.

"Do you need anything? Sei-kun?" Tetsuki's eyes shone with curiosity, something the boy always found amusing. Ignoring that, he gathered his courage and asked, "what are you doing in the gardens?"

Tetsuki blinked. "Papa and Mama are talking to Uncle Masaomi and Auntie Shiori." That was all she needed to say, Seijuuro understood what she is trying to tell him. He looked around him at the beautiful flowers. He watched her while she plucked out the flowers gently, weaving them into a crown. His eyes sparkled at her handy hands.

"Wow! Teach me how, Tetsuki-san!"

Said girl chuckled at his enthusiasm and pats her hand on the ground in front of her, telling him to sit. When he did, she placed the crown of flowers on his head, startling the boy.

"Keep it, it looks great on you!"

Seijuuro's face flushed pink in embarrassment but his hands let go of the item, leaving it on his head. They sat side by side, the girl demonstrating the art of weaving while the boy tried to follow as closely as he can. In no time, their products were finished.

"Amazing, Sei-kun! But why did you make two more?" Tetsuki asked, tilting her head adorably. Seijuuro blinked like her, staring at his work.

"Ah... I'll give one to father and the other to mother."

"The last one?"

He stared at the one in his hand. Many of the flowers are white, specked with pink and blue flowers in between. He smiled and placed it on his friend's head. "For you!" Tetsuki touched the handmade crown and smiled.

"Thank you, Sei-kun."

"No problem." They stood up and walked towards the building, where their parents were talking. They presented the crowns they made to their parents, surprising the adults and bringing a smile to their faces. Life was blissful but the children never knew that soon, they will be separated.

* * *

-6 years old-

* * *

They stood in the middle of the rain, their heads hung low. Tears flowed down the girl's face while the boy remained stoic but he is wrecked on the inside.

Seijuuro's mother died due to an illness. His father seemed to be able to take it well. He accepted the sounds of condolences from everyone with a straight face.

Tetsuki could feel her friend trembling in fear. Slowly, yet gently, she brought him into a hug, stroking his hair gently. Just like what her own mother would do when she is sad.

"Just let it out, Sei-kun. No one would look at you." She managed in between her sobs. Something seemed to break in the boy. He started to let his tears flow.

People that went pass the two looked at them with eyes of pity. They pat their heads and whispered 'sorry' into their ears, unable to tell whether they are siblings or friends.

Seijuuro ignored them while Tetsuki helped him to express gratitude, answering all the adults that passed them.

This was the start of hell for the boy.

* * *

-7 years old-

* * *

"Sei-kun?" Tetsuki asked, her hands holding onto a white violin. Said boy looked up from his homework by his private tutors. "Yes? Tetsuki."

"Don't you want to take a break? Maybe, play the violin with me?" She smiled at him gently, nudging him to play the instrument with her. After his mother's death, his father has been forcing him to do things perfectly and live up to his family name. If he fails to do anything right, he would be chided over and over again. The only person there to comfort him, other than his mother, is Tetsuki. He puts down his work and walks past his desk, picking up the instrument at the corner of his room.

"Which piece would you like to play?" He asked as he positioned his violin between his chin and his collarbone.

"Anything we've played before. As long as it helps you to relief your stress." The bluenette answered, tuning her violin and preparing to play.

Without a word, Seijuuro placed the bow on the strings, pulling it back and forth slowly and according to the notes. Tetsuki fell into his rhythm and started playing as well, harmoniously creating a duet with him.

However, no one seemed to stop in the house to admire the melody. The maids and butlers continued hustling up and down the corridors, fearing the head of the household's wraft.

The melody continued until a knock came. The music stopped as the door clicked open. "Tetsuki-sama, Tetsuo-sama is asking for you." The butler said politely. Tetsuki gave a quick approval as she packs her violin into the casing, putting the big box by the door. "Please lead the way, Akai-san."

"Ah, Shu-nii! How do you do?" He heard after the door to his room closed.

"Tsuki-chan! It's been awhile, and I'm doing well!"

"Hahaha! Well then, I must get going. Papa is calling for me."

After the blue head left his hearing range, a raven head popped by. He sets his violin down and walks to his couch. "Shuzo-onii-sama, do you need anything?"

One Nijimura Shuzo blinks and laughs. "Aiyee, that is so long winded, call me Shu-nii will do. Your father asked me to babysit you, so I'm here. Though you probably don't need it. So I'm just going to borrow your piano while you do your stuff." He says and waved before walking towards the white grand piano. Chords and melodies filled the room and Seijuuro kept silent while he finishes his calligraphy.

Two hours later, the door clicked open again. Tetsuki walked in with her head hung low.

Shuzo and Seijuuro stopped their activities and looked at her. Squinting their eyes, they could see her tear stained face. Seijuuro walked away from his table and gently grasp the girl's shoulder. "What happened?"

Tetsuki bit her lip and smiled bitterly though nothing escaped her. The raven head cocked an eyebrow. He pulls the other away slowly, gesturing for the girl to follow him.

He stood in front of her, preventing Seijuuro from approaching them. "Say, what's going on?"

In front of her big brotherly figure, she broke down into quiet sobs. "Papa, Mama and I would be leaving Japan tomorrow and I can't stay... Uncle had already booked the tickets already. I can't see you guys again." Shuzo smiled at the gentle heart of hers before bringing her into a hug.

"That's fine, we'll see each other in the future, I promise."

Tetsuki stopped crying and hastily wipes off her tears. Then she recalled the scary face the old man made when he talked to her. You are not to call Seijuuro when you're there. She was about to break into tears again until she saw Seijuuro's confused face.

"I got it!" She nods at the eldest one among them and walked towards Akashi with a brighter smile. "Now, let's compose a piece!" She decided before Seijuuro could even ask her anything. He sighed and agreed, sitting side by side while discussing about the lyrics and keys. Their big brother just kept playing the piano, enjoying the temporary happiness he can see while remembering the unsaid words by the little girl.

Please, help me take care of Sei-kun.

The next time he sees the red head smile would be after a very long time.

The following day was quiet (Tetsuki) and disastrous (Akashi).

Early in the morning, Tetsuki woke up to the sound of her alarm. She looks at her luggage and a small pink bear with a white ribbon around its neck. Oh yeah, Papa, Mama and I are going today. Will I see Sei-kun at the airport? She thought and sauntered to the bathroom to get ready. She dresses herself in a baby blue dress with a flowery hem at the skirt. Her personal maid, as well as close friend, helped tie up her hair into a high ponytail, a bright red ribbon to give it a final touch.

"This would probably be my last time tying your hair, going to miss you lots." The older brunette hugs her and lets go with a smile.

"I won't forget you, Riko-nee." Tetsuki said and pulls her luggage out of the room cutely. Riko smiled and looked at the letter in her hand, scrawled with the little girl's handwriting.

 _I promise not to._

Tetsuki gazed outside the window of the limousine assigned to her house. Her father did earn a lot from his position in the Akashi Corporations. The scenery flashed by so fast, in a short span of time, they reached the airport.

While waiting to get checked in, Tetsuki observed her surroundings, jotting down all the sounds she hears in the building. She even went ahead to compose another short melody. However, she did not see the boy she wanted to bid goodbye to.

Her mother, who found her looking left and right, softened her eyes. Two best friends getting separated for a long time, it is painful to watch but life goes on.

"Tetsuki, let's go."

Wordlessly, the quiet girl nods and holds her mother's hand, filling her parents into the plane.

"Bye bye, Sei-kun."

Seijuuro jolted up from his crouching position. He thought he heard her voice. He checked the grandfather's clock in his room and frowned. "She's late."

Suddenly, his door slams open to a raven head. "Yo, Seijuuro!" His face hung a really bright grin, which was very fake.

"What's going on? Shuzo-onii-sama?"

Said boy was struck silent as sweat trickled down forehead. "Uh... How do we put this..."

The glare the close-to-seven year old is giving him is horrifying!

He takes a deep breath and spilled the beans at a go.

"Tsuki-chan is not coming back!"

He runs off to the guitar in the red head's room and begin to play different chords and riffs, hoping not to get yelled at.

Seijuuro froze.

 _Not coming back?_

"Tetsuki?"

He immediately broke into a run towards his father's office, ignoring the calls from Shuzo.

He slows when he arrived at the mahogany doors. He knocks and pushes the door after hearing the green signal.

"What do you want, Seijuuro?"

"Father, why is Tetsuki not coming back?" He asked, not bothering about the new face in the office.

"They have gone to America for business for seven years. Do not disturb them, understand?" Seijuuro turned numb. His father is asking him not to call Tetsuki.

But Tetsuki was the last one left who can comfort him.

 _Now she is gone._

"Ah, I see."

His voice turned cold yet his father did not flinch. The man still continued as he pointed to the girl on the couch. "She would be your fiancée from now on. She will bring the Subaru company and our company into partnership." The girl with blond hair that sat in front of his father stood up.

"Nice to meet you, Akashi-kun. My name is Subaru Minami. Please guide me well." She bowed but Seijuuro did not miss the smirk on her face. He cussed inwards while begging for this torture to end quickly, wishing for Tetsuki to fly back.

Behind the mahogany doors stood a certain raven head with a frown marred on his face. He flipped his phone and messaged a certain number he obtained before Tetsuki left.

Both sides would be unhappy about this arrangement.

* * *

-10 years old-

* * *

Minami and Seijuuro were never close, not even once had they talked to each other.

At least on Seijuuro's side.

He tries to ignore the girl's incessant and never ending brags. She was annoying as well as irritating. Not helpful and quiet.

Unlike Tetsuki.

So today, he was outside walking when he heard a beautiful music. Enchanted, he followed the tune and was soon near the source until he heard the sound of honking.

He whipped his head around and saw a little girl standing on the road like a lost kitten.

A life should not be wasted just because of carelessness. Plus, it is the parents' fault for leaving her alone.

Without any second thoughts, he dashed onto the road and pushed the girl aside, taking the impact of the car.

A shrill scream filled the air and people started gathering around him. The driver of the car dialled for the ambulance loudly, enough for him to hear. His vision blurred and his head throbbed. He felt paralysed and sleepy and it took a lot for him to keep his eyes open. He can feel a warm sticky liquid staining his shirt, pooling beneath him.

Shuzo, who was walking down the streets for a cup of ice-cream ran towards the huge group. He squeezed in between the adults and panted when he exited. However, the sight that gripped him was not what he had hoped or dreamed.

"O-oi! Seijuuro!" He tried to wake him, patting his shoulders to shock him but it was to no avail. The boy could barely open his eyes. As a last resort, he shouted at the barely conscious red head.

"Don't give up! Tsuki-chan won't like it if she sees you like this!"

That managed to keep him awake until the ambulance came, which was only a short five minutes.

When Tetsuki heard the news, the phone nearly slipped out of her grasp. "Shu-nii! Let me talk to him!" She could hear her brother's quick response and the voice at the speaker changed. She makes sure the red head could hear her as she desperately tried to talk to him, clinging onto that small hope. However, this despaired her the most.

"S-Sei-kun, I'm Tetsuki! Do you remember me? It's Kuroko Tetsuki!" Tears were brimming in her eyes, threatening to flow. Her voice trembled, fearing the worst case scenario that can happen after someone gets hit on the head, hard.

"Tetsuki... Who?"

At the hospital, the blond girl watching them smirked dangerously.

 _Now, he is all mine._

* * *

-17 years old-

* * *

Seijuuro reluctantly held onto his fiancée's hand, barely allowing the other to go all chummy over him, despite his displeasure. Midorima Shintarou, a friend of Tetsuki and him, shot the girl a look of digust, which was brushed off.

They were attending Teiko Academy-School of the Arts together. While he was simply not comfortable with the girl, Shintarou hated her very badly. The only thing the green head loved about school is that the girl is in a different class, giving the both of them a breather.

As the two of them walked down the noisy corridors, Seijuuro bumped into someone, causing their belongings to fall onto the ground. The books stacked high were cluttered on the floor.

"Ah..." It was evidently a girl.

Seijuuro crouched down and helped to put the girl's things into her bag while she stacked the books in her hands. She lifts the books up and takes her bag from the red head. "Thank you," she mumbled before walking again, leaving the last thing for the two males to see was a shade of sky blue.

Slightly intrigued, he turned around to see at least the back of her but she was gone, as if she was never there. Only a raven head in her place.


	2. Acquaintances

"Everyone, we'll be doing a project today in pairs in preparations of the upcoming Music festival of our school." The teacher declared and everyone burst into cheers, deciding who to pair with until the teacher crushed their hopes. "I would be putting all of you in pairs so that everyone will have a partner. Besides, you people take too long to decide."

The teacher started to call out names. "...-Yamamoto. Next, Akashi Seijuuro and Kuroko Tetsuki." Everyone began to join their tables with a ridiculous volume except for Seijuuro. He could not find his partner anywhere. He raised his hand to seek his teacher for help. "Sir, where's my partner?"

His teacher blinked before laughing, much like Shuzo would when he is stunned. "She's just beside you." As he said, a table was joined right beside his and a girl with long light blue hair sat there.

"Ah..." He kept his stoic face but inside, he was sweating in shock. _I didn't sense her!_

"Kuroko-san just came back from America but she is a brilliant student. A tip for you, don't focus on her and you'll see her. Work well!" The teacher said and walked away, excited about the product his best students can offer him.

Akashi Seijuuro is part of the band 'Generation of Miracles' a.k.a. MiraGen that consist of another four members. Their tracks went up in the oracion charts soon after their singles' release. Due to all of their albums having a logo of a rainbow, they were once called 'NijiGen'. However, because of their age, they had not stepped onto the grand stage. On the other hand, Kuroko Tetsuki is a mere transfer student.

The two of them sat in silence, until the male broke it. "Kuroko Tetsuki... Right? Is it alright if I call you Tetsuki?" Said girl felt herself freeze but nodded her head. Seijuuro quirked an eyebrow but shrugged it off.

"My name is-"

"Akashi Seijuuro-san. Don't worry, everyone in the campus knows you. However, pleasure to make your acquaintance." She said but her heart stung.

 _Sei-kun is in front of me yet I can't say anything... Shu-nii, what should I do?_

 _"Just go for it!"_

"Anyway, let's start on our project. Are you fine playing the violin?" Her eyes flickered like she has a deep understanding towards the male, much to his surprise. He nodded his head hesitantly. Tetsuki clapped her hands in delight.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed softly as she reached for something in her bag. Curious, Seijuuro peeked over her shoulders to see what she is taking out, only to see a bundle of papers. She laid them on the table, displaying neatly written sheets of music. He muttered a sound of awe silently.

"Choose any piece you want to play. If you'd like, I can hum the piece you want to hear." Tetsuki pointed out excitedly. Every piece she took out were what she composed back in America, except for one piece.

Seijuuro positioned himself, as if playing the violin. "Hum this one for me please." He pointed at the same piece they composed together when they were merely seven years of age. Tetsuki was stunned but nevertheless, continued. Emotions overwhelmed the red head at each note he played. The piece seemed familiar to him yet foreign.

 _What is he forgetting?_

Trying to wreck his brain, he could not find the answer so he immersed himself into the music, enjoying it full-heartedly, ignoring all the eyes on him. They could not see the girl.

Soon enough, everyone was clapping at his (their) miraculous work, even their teacher was looking at them with proud eyes. However, both of them carried heavy hearts, as if they have done poorly. Both of them had many thoughts running through their minds.

Just then, the bell rang.

"Alright class, the studios would be open for you guys to practice. If you would like to use them, please approach me." The teacher dismissed them on that note.

The students broke into loud chatters except for Tetsuki and Seijuuro. Until a certain blonde decided to intrude on them. "Seijuuro!" The blonde glomped him hard, much to his displeasure. His face twisted in disgust.

"Get off me, I'm having a project discussion with Tetsuki." He said coldly. The blonde pouted. "Where is she then?" She narrows her eyes and searches around the class. Seijuuro coughed and pointed at said girl. The blonde jumped in shock before glaring at her.

"Kuroko Tetsuki, am I right?" She smirked, glancing at the bluenette. "Transfer student from America." She smiled evilly and sticks out her arm. "I'm Subaru Minami, _Seijuuro's fiancée._ Nice to meet you."

Tetsuki's eyes widened minutely in shock.

 _Did she just say, fiancée?_

"Same to you as well." She managed, keeping her straight face. However, the girl's eyes flicked a small emotion of shock, leading to a wider grin on the antagonist's face.

Before the girl could even continue, a familiar voice popped up. "That's enough, Subaru." Tetsuki jerked up and looked behind her. A certain green head and raven head gave out a certain aura and the blonde shivered.

Carrying on her brave façade, she brushed them off and waved boldly at them. "Whatever. Then I'll see you later at home!" She smiled at him but sent a final glare at Tetsuki before leaving.

Tetsuki sank back into the chair, still shocked by the latest news given to her. However, the baritone voice shook her up.

"I knew it, the one Akashi and I knocked into previously was you, Tetsuki." Tetsuki blinked.

 _That vaguely familiar green hair._

"What's that in your hand?" She wanted to confirm who he is. Seijuuro watched the two in amusement.

The green head adjusted his glasses. "It's my lucky item for today -nanodayo." In his hand was a blue pencil case. Tetsuki giggled and smiled.

"Shintarou-kun. It's been awhile."

He flashed her one of his rare smiles, brightening her day slightly. "How long has it been? Tsuki." The male behind him showed a panicky face.

"Eh, Tsuki-chan, what about me?"

Tetsuki laughed genuinely before hugging him lightly. "Of course! I've missed you, Shu-nii." Shuzo patted her hair in delight. Seijuuro shot them a confused look. The raven head blinked and laughed before explaining.

"Tetsuki is our childhood friend but went to America with her parents on a business trip. It's been a decade since then."

Seijuuro gave a silent nod of acknowledgement.

"By the way Akashi, everyone is expecting you at the recording studio. Let's go." The green head cuts in before the conversation could get any longer. Composing himself once again, said male got up from his seat. "Well then, let's get going."

Shintarou nods and starts moving, not before giving Shuzo a piece of paper. Without even looking at it, the latter plops himself on the chair beside her, gaining attention from the others, thinking why is a senior sitting in their class and taking to air. Or a shade of blue, or a girl.

Oh, a girl.

Some of them jumped at the realization of Tetsuki while others chose to ignore even though they were sweating inside. Said girl could feel the increasing amount of stares on her so she tugged on Shuzo's sleeve. "Let's take this to the roof, please."

* * *

Seijuuro's crimson orbs looked distracted and blank and Shintarou found it strange. What was it that could take away the absolute Emperor's attention?

"Care to share your concerns? Akashi."

Seijuuro smiled. "I found her interesting."

Shintarou eyed the red head. "You know, the both of you were best friends. Inseparable, I must say." It is really sad that this teen was fed false memories about his childhood. Seijuuro's eyes widen in shock. The former ignored him and chuckled at one of the memories he held about them.

 _He watched at the sidelines, listening to the two of them playing a violin duet. His eyes were closed, enjoying the melody they created._

 _Just then, Tetsuki yelped. His eyes shot open and looked at the girl. The strings on her violin broke and cut her cheek. Seijuuro started panicking_. _"Mi-Mi-Midorima-kun!_ _Get the first aid!"_

 _At first, he thought, 'why me' until he saw his friend take out a clean handkerchief to press on the cut. Red quickly stained the cloth, telling the boy from a family of doctors that the cut was deep. Wordlessly, he ran off to get a trusted adult and the first aid box._

He could feel a pair of eyes on him. Pressing him to continue what he was saying. Silently begging, _please tell me more._ The green head sighed and was about to start when a gruff voice interrupted.

"Eh, the two of you, stop talking! We've been waiting for half-hour already." The male huffed roughly. He had indigo hair and dark tanned skin. He wore a casual blue tee and a leather jacket over it. He also had a pair of slack jeans buckled with a white belt. All in all, ordinarily casual. He carried a midnight blue bass over his shoulder.

"Sorry for making you wait then, Aomine-kun." Seijuuro bowed in apology. Said male sighed, shaking his head knowing that this laid back style is really the red head's. "You shouldn't just apologize to me only though. Murasakibara almost finished one big packet of Maiubou that Satsuki bribed him with. Kise was whining loudly I'm afraid my ears have popped even before practice starts." Aomine-kun complained, digging his ear to emphasize his point.

Seijuuro chuckled and continued into the room. "Let's start then." Aomine and Shintarou stood frozen outside. _He smiled..._ Never in their lives had they seen their leader smile so brightly, other than those times he touched the violin.

" _Murasakibara-kun, please clean up!_ "

" _Eh? But_ -"

" _Now!_ "

" _So glad you're here! Akashicchi!_ "

" _Apologies then._ "

The tanned teenager could hear them from the outside. "What's going on? His smile is... Urgh... Creeping me out?" For a moment, he thought he heard the green head scoffed. "I've seen worst. Let's get in before Akashi starts lecturing." They shrugged and moved in, receiving a short lecture unlike they have predicted.

 _And he was later than us!_

* * *

They stood at the roof, the wind caressing their hair. They each held a canned drink as they gazed into the sky.

"How long has she been her fiancée?" Tetsuki gulped, unable to swallow that fact down. Ever since that day when she heard about his amnesia, Tetsuki felt lost. In the first place, she was not allowed to call back so when she got the call from Shuzo, she was at the lost for words.

Everything they have done together for seven years, vanished in a blink of an eye. It hurt her badly.

It was also the time when she felt extreme care for him. Yet, she does not know what that feeling was.

 _What is a kid supposed to know?_

"Ever since you left. A few years before the accident, when he found out that you left, he started to panic. After all, the last one that could comfort him, left him. During that time, his father pushed him to a fiancée to strengthen the bonds between two companies. While Seijuuro showed no interest in the girl all these times, Subaru had used cheap tricks to deter him away from looking for your information."

Tetsuki was confused but before she could ask, he continued. "You see, he had memories coming in the form of vivid dreams. However, he could only hear a name, not how she looked like. He began searching for information but Subaru kept him away from the files.

I bet, he finds you interesting right now."

Tetsuki clasp her hands. After a long time, she gathers her voice and sang, entrancing those who can hear her, including Seijuuro.

 _Even if I reply, you cannot hear anymore_

 _Say you're in pain_  
 _Say you're lonely_  
 _I'll find you wherever you are..._  
 _Don't leave me behind_

 _Aren't we always together as one?_

 _As the snow becomes thicker_  
 _You gradually fade away_  
 _I can't do anything but embrace you_

 _I wish, just one more time_  
 _To hear your voice_  
 _One more time, just one more time..._  
 _Say my name..._

 _From your unfocused, blank eyes, a drop appeared_

 _In this gray world, everything has stopped. Except for the quietly falling snow_

 _If possible, my voice_  
 _Take it all away_  
 _And give it to the person dear to me_

 _If I'll be in a world alone_  
 _Without you_  
 _Just..._  
 _Take me away_  
 _With you_

 _I love you, even that cannot be said_

 _Even if I shout, I can't get you or your voice back_

Seijuuro froze at the melody while tears leaked out from the bluenette's eyes. Shuzo looked at Tetsuki with sad eyes, how two person love each other yet binded by fate. Is there no way to reverse it?

"Tetsuki's voice... It sounded painful yet familiar." His heart clenched when a stray tear rolled down his cheeks. His band mates stared at him in shock.

 _Are we really mere acquaintances?_

* * *

 **Song used: Soundless** **voice** **\- Valshe/Kagamine** **Len** **(dribs** **and** **drabs** **of** **lyrics** **from** **original** **song)**


End file.
